Military Ranks
The military ranks on the Alliance look very similar to those of the US Navy, although no extensive list was provided so far. During the long war, warrant officers were eliminated as a rank since so many experienced personnel died there weren't enough to fill the need. Enlisted who are promoted above chief go straight into ensign officer rank. Generally, anyone who remains a specialist stays in enlisted ranks and works up through senior chief and master chief (if they live that long). The following ranks were already presented: Alliance Alliance Navy Officers Admiral of the Fleet - a exceptional rank granted only in extreme urgency situations. The admiral of the fleet gains command of all vessels, resources and personnel of the Fleet. Only one has been seen, John Geary. Admirals '- Bloch, Timbale, Otropa, Geary, Lagermann, Tagos, Tingle, Celu, Chelak '''Vice Admirals '- '''Rear Admirals - Captains - * Geary, John (Black Jack) - Fleet Commander * Armus - Collossus * Badaya - Illustrious * Casia - Conquerer * Caligo - Brilliant * Cresida, Jaylen - Furious * Desjani, Tanya - Dauntless * Duellos, Roberto - Courageous/Inspire * Falco, Francesco (Fighting Falco) * Faresa - Majestic * Geary, Jane - Dreadnought * Geary, Michael - Repulse * Gundel - Witch * Hiyakawa - Steadfast * Hiyen - Reprisal * Kattnig - Adroit * Kerestes - Warrior * Kila, Sandra - Inspire * Olisa, Isvan - Ascendant * Midea - Paladin * Mosko - Defiant * Numos - Orion * Parr - Incredible * Smythe - Tanuki * Tulev, Kostya - Leviathan * Tyrosian - Witch * Vente, Shand - Invincilble * Vitali - Daring Commanders - * Benan, Paol * Bradamont, Honore - Dragon * Choisuel * Cresida, Jaylen - Furious * Gaes - Lorica * Geary, John - Merlon * Hatherian - Arrogant * Lakona, Yavina - Adroit * Landis - Valiant * Lommond - Titan * Neeson - Implacable * Rosen * Savos - Spur/Orion * Shen - Orion * Stiles - Invincible * Suram - Warrior * Vebos - Arrogant * Vendig - Exemplar * Vigory * Yin - Orion * Young Lieutenant Commanders - * Moltri - Taru * Decala - Merlon * Pastak - Gravelock * Kosti - Dauntless Lieutenants - Bhasan Yuon, Xenia Castries, Iger, Casque, Elysia Jamenson, Casell Riva, Rana, Nicodeon Lieutenants Junior Grade - Desjani is mentioned to have been promoted directly from junior lieutenant to lieutenant commander. Ensign '- Enlisted *'Master Chief Petty Officers - Gioninni *'Senior Chief Petty Officers '- Tarrani *'Chief Petty Officers' - Busek *'Petty Officers 1st Class -' *'Petty Officers 2nd Class -' *'Petty Officers 3rd Class -' *'Sailors First Class -' *'Seaman -' William T. Door *'Sailors Recruit -' Alliance Army Officers *General - Charban, Hyser (Retired) *Lieutenant General (?) *Major General - Carabali *Brigadier General (?) *Colonel - Carabali (prior to the Fleet's return to varandal), Kotche, Rico *Lieutenant Colonel *Major - Jan Problem, Rosado *Captain *First Lieutenant / Lieutenant (?) *Second Lieutenant Enlisted *Sergeant *Corporal *Private Syndicate Mobile Defense Forces *CEO - Gwen Iceni (Formerly), Artur Drakon (Formerly), Shalin, Niko Cafiro, Jason Boyens, Hua Boucher, Fredericka Nalis *sub-CEO - Garadun, Kamara *Executive - Ito *sub-Executive *Senior line worker - Mentasa *line worker Midway Star System Midway Navy *Atmiral *Kommodore - Asima Marphissa *Kapitan First Rank *Kapitan Second Rank *Kapitan Third Rank - Diaz, Kontos *Kapitan-Leytenant - Kontos *Leytenant *Leytenant Second Rank *Ships Officer *Senior Specialist - Lehmann *Specialist Midway Army *General - Artur Drakon *Colonel - Bran Malin, Roh Morgan, Donal Rogero, Conner Gaiene, Kai, Lyr *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *et cetera pre Alliance Structures Glenlyon Fleet *Commodore - Robert Geary *Captain *Commander Marines *Captain *Gunnery Sargent Ground Forces *General Kosatka Category:Characters by rank